


Yamazaki.

by hobijoon



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alcohol, Demon AU, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Gore, Oni AU, Violence, yamazaki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobijoon/pseuds/hobijoon
Summary: Yongguk had finally returned home after been disappeared for months during a vacation in Japan. Daehyun tried to warn you for the monster you’d meet, but you insisted on seeing him anyway.





	Yamazaki.

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on Bang Yongguk's 'Yamazaki' MV, please watch it and support him!

You hadn’t seen him for a while, maybe a for months, you had lost count of the days and months. When you heard that he finally arrived home, you were out of it so happy.

“Y/N!”, Daehyun tried to calm you while you cried in relief. “Yongguk isn’t that man you knew when he left.”  
The words that came out of his mouth made you stop, you looked up on him. I was like taken from a bad drama, he gave you an intensive look while you questioned him.  
“What do you mean?”  
“He’s”, he tried to find the right words while anxiously licking his bottom lip. “He came back with a group of armored people, from Japan. And his behavior- It isn’t him.”  
You leaned on your kitchen counter, trying to process what he just said. You tried to picture another Yongguk, but all you saw was your smiley man cherishing that Tigger plush and - of course - you. But then again, you wouldn’t be too surprised if he had changed a bit, he’d been gone for a long time and it was normal to change after such a long time.  
“What about his behavior?”  
Daehyun looked nervous when trying to tell you about the violence Yongguk brought with him and his energy was too passionate and dark.  
“He’s wearing this katana sword everywhere and once”, he lost his breath. “And once, he killed someone with it. Cut the head off like it was nothing. His face had this shadow I can’t explain.”  
“Bullshit”, you let out, you felt your heart started to beat faster by hearing that. “Yongguk would never hurt someone like that.”  
“That’s my point”, Daehyun suddenly roared. “That thing we see as Yongguk ISN’T Yongguk.”  
The thoughts running inside your head alerted you to not do it, but you rose up and started walking towards the door. Grabbing your jacket and on your way to put on your shoes, Daehyun stopped you.  
“What are you doing?”, he yelled. “Haven’t you heard a word of what I just told you?”  
“I did”, you said with a calm tone. “But I don’t believe in supernatural like you seem to do and I need to see him. You coming with me?”  
You watched him as he took insecure steps back.  
“I’m sorry, Y/N”, he let out. “But I’m honestly scared of him. I’m sorry, I can’t.”  
Daehyun looked like he was about to cry any second now. That didn’t seem to bother you one bit, you only had Yongguk in mind. You needed to see him.   
“Suit yourself.”

Arriving at their place, it had become late. There wasn’t much light in the windows of the house and you started to believe that Daehyun had told some truth. The lights were always turned on in the house, this was weird. But you swallowed your insecurities anyway, thinking there was a legitimate reason for it to be nearly pitch black inside, and went up to the door, taking up the key he gave you some time ago.  
Something caught your eye as you were about to unlock the door. Next to the flower pot next to the door was a tiny little scroll. You picked it up and examined it, rolled it out to find a script. You recognized the characters to be the Japanese kanji script, but you couldn’t understand it nor read it. You thought Daehyun could help you translate it, so you carefully put it in your pocket and opened the door.  
The first thing that hit you was the dull lights from the lanterns hanging along the hallway, once again Japanese characters written on them. You moved towards where you knew was a living room and you saw strangers surrounding a low-legged table with drinks and raw dishes, there were modern geisha’s and men drinking and being loud. Fear prevented you from yelling at them to leave this house immediately, you couldn’t see Yongguk or any of your friends in sight. You snuck past them and frankly, started to realize that Daehyun might have told the truth, the environment you used to feel so calm in was completely vanished and all you could feel was the terror, it felt like going into the haunted house in a fun fair - except that this felt very much real.   
You quietly went up the stairs, avoiding every crack that would cause a sound, but it didn’t seem to be enough to prevent you from getting found. A hand grabbed your shoulder and pulled you away from the steps and got pushed down to the floor.  
“Y/N?”, you heard a familiar voice whisper in awe. Right after, you heard sobs and the grip disappeared from you. You sat up and looked at the male in front of you.  
“What the fuck is happening here?”  
Youngjae just shook his head, almost visibly crawled together.  
“I’ve been in hiding for days, they just came here and took over everything”, he hissed by the thought of them. “There are shadows everywhere ready to cut you down, the people over there took the others away.”  
You figured that he referred to the men and women around the table from before. It was almost too dark to see Youngjae’s face, but you could recognize small hints of horror as your eyes got used to the dark. He didn’t look too well, which made you more worried about Yongguk.  
“Is Yongguk here somewhere?”, you softly asked. The question made him wince, you saw how he started shaking.   
“H-He”, he began. “Beheaded Himchan, with a sword.”  
The lump in your throat got bigger and more intense as you heard the words leave his mouth. Did he mean Yongguk did it? Killing his best friend like that, in front of everyone?  
“I’m sorry.”  
Youngjae just nodded and you two sat there for a while in silence.  
“Where are the others?”, you asked, unsure if you should ask in the first place. Youngjae looked up on you.  
“They left the place already”, he said. “I was about to, but they got me, I fought them and hid.”  
You nodded and let the silence take over the conversation again. It was scary, to see the funny talkative Youngjae so quiet and scared. He suddenly looked around in panic as if he heard something, it must have freaked him out. You tried to calm him as he hyperventilated, kept him quiet so they wouldn’t find you. Youngjae was though, unfortunately, the stronger one and pushed you away, his legs went off and he completely disappeared from your sight, making you gasp as you realized you were alone again.  
You decided to follow your original plan and reach Yongguk’s room on the second floor, with quiet steps you reached the top and just to be sure you weren’t found out, you looked back. To your surprise, you saw a shadow disappear from the bottom step of the stairs. You felt your heartbeats beat two times faster and you turned around to run to Yongguk’s room when you hit something cold. Just by touching it in a mere millisecond made your hand almost become to ice.   
Shakingly, you looked up to see a face you haven’t seen for months, the face you so desperately wanted to touch again - the face that now just looked down at you, smirking as it recognized you.  
“Y/N”, Yongguk said, and you finally understood what Daehyun meant. The way he said your name wasn’t the way he used to say it, the tone was completely wrong and the gaze he was giving you wasn’t the one you used to always give you.  
“Who are you?”, you almost yelled in panic. This wasn’t the man you fell in love with, this thing was far away that man.   
“Does it matter?”  
“You killed Himchan”, you screamed and aimed to hit his ribs. He stood there unbothered by it. “Why did you kill him?”  
“Humans are so ungrateful, aren’t you?”, he sighed and snorted. Yongguk took a firm grip on your wrist and drag you into his room. He threw you on the floor and closed the door, dragged his fingers through his dark hair as he looked on you.  
Your heart was beating so fast and you tried your best to avoid him, crawled under the table to make him not being able to reach you. Yet, he did. You didn’t catch how, but suddenly you were in front of him again on the floor.  
“He was just as ungrateful”, he hissed and pointed at his own head. “He didn’t want to be aware how big of an honor this should be for him.”  
The second he finished his sentence, a white shadow with horns and red eyes made an appearance in his face, it grinned at you before disappearing the second after.  
“Y/N”, Yongguk cooed your name, giving you the chills. As he noticed that you had his attention, he continued. “I want to show you something, that might change your mind.”  
With that said, without a warning he leaned towards you and his breath hit your face, you inhaled it, smelled like a warning sign. More didn’t you catch up before your head landed on the floor and you drifted into a deep slumber.

Music was the first thing you heard when regaining consciousness, that traditional instrumental music you heard when entering this place. You hadn’t opened your eyes yet when your heart started beating hard, but as soon you opened them, you wished you hadn’t and the intense feeling of fear made you freeze.  
Blood was over the whole table, a dead beheaded chicken was in the middle of the drinking glasses and besides, you were those crazy people you saw before. Yongguk was nowhere to be seen and these freaks around you were laughing at your scared state now. They had noticed you now were awake and made a fuss about it, one of the women took the dead chicken and ripped off a leg and shoved it in her mouth while staring at you the whole time with a terrifying smirk. The man with the slaughter knife in his hand took another chicken from the cages behind him, put it on the table, held its head still and higher-ed his knife. You didn’t look when the knife hit the poor thing and you heard the knife edge reaching the table, you covered your mouth to prevent to make sounds. That was when you realized your clothes were changed, you had a loose kimono on, covering your body and ancient rings on your fingers.   
You immediately ripped the rings off, which you wished you hadn’t done. The things around you got quiet, turned their heads to you and stared with empty looks. One of the women took the rings and forced them on you again, her hands were ice cold. You wanted to refuse her, but her grip was too firm and she didn’t budge a bit when you tried. you had the rings on again and they began being loud and violent again as fast she released you.  
In the corner of your eye, you could see curtains move and a man you recognized peaked through. You knew you didn’t know him, but you had in fact seen him somewhere before, you knew his name after all.  
“Sungwon”, you whimpered, tried to get his attention. “Please save me.”  
Sungwon looked down on you and he looked like he was just about to laugh at you when Yongguk made his entrance. His clothes were also changed into a kimono hanging from his shoulders, exposing a massive tattoo over his torso - of what looked like a demon. You watched it as he walked past the man and sat down beside you, and you swore that it looked up on you once. You broke the eye contact immediately and looked up at him instead.  
The man that once had made you feel safe, was now looking down on you with an unpleasant smirk like something was going to happen very soon. For some reason, he changed his expression to assurance, like you were going to be okay anyway. That didn’t make you calm down though.  
“Let’s cheer”, he announced and held up a drink over the table. Everyone got excited and held up their drinks as well. The clinking sound of glass colliding rang in your ear where you sat, it felt like it was right beside you. “Cheers!”  
You saw Sungwon still standing to peek out from the curtains. He must have noticed your stares, he disappeared from your sight after giving you a look. Yongguk didn’t seem to have noticed, he downed the substance all at once and higher-ed his empty glass.  
“Yamazaki!”  
He shouted, his bass-like voice made it sound so powerful, it echoed throughout the house and the freaks around you seemed a bit terrified in only a mere second, before getting loud again. You looked up on Yongguk and saw how much he enjoyed it, their fear as well the meeting itself. But something was bothering you - why were you here, did he want you to be here with him? Why?  
He looked down at you and smiled the same smile he gave you before, the smile that gave you chills. It was time, he was ready for something. Yongguk leaned towards your ear.  
“It’s time to show my true power”, he whispered. “Y/N, keep close to me or you’ll be sacrificed too.”  
You let out a small sound and a shaky breath before he stood up and held out his arms. The horned shadow returned and it grinned at the people around you. You quickly looked to the left and Sungwon was back, he took a step to make an appearance. His head rolled back and as it came back up, a similar red shadow covered his face as well, the underbite revealed sharp fangs and the eyes glowed crimson, hungered for the blood that was about to get spilled. Sungwon turned his head towards you and looked at you quickly before gazing the scared people in front of him.  
“You filthy mortals”, Yongguk growled and did a gesture with his arm, turned around to get you and walked from the table. You two disappeared behind the curtains Sungwon had come from and dark shadows ran past you into the room. Screams were heard and a laugh - was it Sungwon laughing? You didn’t know, but you wouldn’t be surprised if it had been him. You saw the white shadow disappear from Yongguk’s face and he turned to you and smirked.  
“What did you do?”, you asked softly, unsure if you wanted to hear his answer. He laughed at you like you’d said something stupid.  
“I killed them”, he replied. “And now I’ll slay the ones who killed them, you want to know why, don’t you?”  
You didn’t dare to nod your head, and neither did you have to. He continued with the smirk plastered on his face that looked like your man.  
“Because I don’t need them”, he growled. “I don’t need their dependence.”  
You wanted to stop him, but you knew you were unable to and nor could you. He did another gesture with his arm and the shadows returned. The shadows looked like people, but something was wrong with them. You could see that they were people, but their masses were nothing flesh and bones. They were just mists standing on the floor.  
Yongguk raised one hand towards them and closed and they immediately stopped moving, like something had gripped them. As he opened the hand again with such power, the shadows exploded and what shocked you the most was that blood got splattered everywhere, drenched both of you. You could see it in his eyes how excited he was, blood ran down his forehead and down his cheek as he smiled. He put his hand together.  
“Arigatou”, he said and parted them to have a sword materialize between them - the sword both Daehyun and Youngjae must have mentioned. The sword case seemed to be hand painted and the motive was a red dragon going around the black painted cover. Your blood iced, you wondered if you were next in line to get your head chopped by it. He drew out the sword and did another gesture. more shadow people turned up and tried to dodge his sword, but there was no luck, he was faster. Their heads landed on the floor and dematerialized in front of you.   
Your heart started beating fast now, panic took over your body and you tried to turn around to run away from him. No luck. He held you with such power, there was no use to fight back.  
“Kill me”, you whimpered. You knew he would do it anyway, but you wanted it to be on your terms. “If you’re going to kill me, do it now.”  
He gave you a smirk, the sword disappeared in his hand and he drew you closer to his face. The white demonic shadow showed itself again and it exhaled on your face.  
“I can’t kill you”, it growled. “He won’t allow it.”  
You looked at him with a questioning face, until you felt tears blur your sight. Of course, how stupid you were. It meant the real Yongguk. The loving man was still trapped somewhere inside his own body.  
“He wants you to stay here”, it continued. “He doesn’t want to be alone anymore.”  
That was a lie. You knew it, he wouldn’t let you stay in such a dangerous place, but you accepted it. You couldn’t leave him either, you loved your man too much to move on. The other boys had seen what a mess you’d been during the months of his disappearance and this was your chance to stay with him forever. You’d destroy the demon who took his body and you’d live together again.  
The shadow disappeared and the bloodied face of your lover was shown again, you took your chance to kiss him, tried to suck it out of his body and you felt something down your throat choking you. It didn’t stop you from keep kissing.  
And it stopped. You saw black spots in your sight, but when Yongguk’s big eyes met yours, you knew you had succeeded. He panted as he took your face in his hands and stared at you.  
“Y/N”, he screamed. “What have you done?”  
He started sobbing when he saw you smiling at him. You had transferred the demon into yourself, you saved Yongguk and paid the bitter price for it. The black spots became thicker and almost covered your whole sight.  
“Kill me”, you said. “It’s stuck inside me and hopefully it would die with me.”  
“No”, he choked out. You didn’t know why he suddenly sounded like that until you looked down on his chest - seeing the metal poking out from between his ribs and blood dripped from the wound. You screamed at the sight.  
Yongguk collapsed and behind him stood Sungwon, looked down on you with the same expression as before.  
“You failed, oni”, he said and you felt a growl escaping your body, it wasn’t you speaking, but the demon.   
You ignored both of the demons and looked down on Yongguk and reached your hand to touch his hair one last time.  
“ _I had only started_ ”, the oni talked from your body and then a scream that got higher as Sungwon took his sword and raised it over your head.  
“This is my realm now”, he said before you heard the sound of the sword breaking air before it reached your neck.  
The last thing you heard, was the oni’s scream and Sungwon’s laugh.


End file.
